


Breeze and Hilde have a moment

by Kyxa



Category: D&D - Fandom, DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, OC, Original Character(s), RP, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyxa/pseuds/Kyxa
Summary: A rp between my new D&D character Hilde Windegast and a tabaxi named Breeze.This was originally in RP form.





	Breeze and Hilde have a moment

Hilde rests her back against the edge of the boat, arms crossed as she eyes the tabaxi walking onto the ship.

"I wish to ask you something."

She shifts off the edge of the boat, staring down Breeze

"Why are you and your group so ready to fight this invader?"

Breeze sits down with two cups, and a loaf of bread with some spread setting down a flask pouring the liquid in each cup 

"To be quite honest Hilde, we've overcome some pretty amazing things. Sadly if we could reach a peaceful agreement prior to anymore loss; that of our own or others it would be preferable. I am an inquisitive being and wish to know both sides of the story. Theirs and yours." Breeze lifts the loaf of bread and hands it to Her.

Hilde takes the read and joins Breeze on the ground 

"Do you believe you can reason with that níðingr? That his armies will not just come, murder you all and take your ships?"

She takes pieces from the bread and slowly eats as she watches Breeze

Breeze smiles reluctantly  
"I come from the Eastern isles, my tribe we're the only ones that I knew until I took this trip for my family. Upon landing in Woodstock where we had done business trading our goods for gold I learned gold makes the world go round. If these" breeze tries to pronounce the word but messes it up horribly "are as bad as you say they are maybe an agreement can be struck with gold or other material goods. Lives of those innocent to the war are worth nothing to them but maybe gold or other things might be." Breeze takes a long sip out of her cup and pours more in.  
The comment brings a small smile and chuckle under her breath 

"You are a wise cat"

Hilde comments and finishes her bread, sending a look to the other boat containing the rest of the party 

"I will fight with you, or make peace with you, but first tell me of your group?" 

she glances at Breeze once before settling her gaze back on the boat, from party member to party member.

Breeze eats a piece of bread and tosses back her cup to wash it down 

"A few of us were captured and being taken in as slaves. The old king would enslave innocent lives and use them for his own bidding. We just so happened to be in a caravan that was hijacked by a rogue group and saved. Although I still do not know much about each individual it appears they are trustworthy some more brash and bold versus contemplative and cunning. The maiden with the dark hair and the elvish ears has a way with Nature it would be seem. The male with dark hair in that robe seems to dabble in dark things far beyond my understanding we've saved him a few times from near death and for that he has pledged his allegiance. The other maiden with war garb and the axe she has been most helpful in finding clues and her bravery has shown through in recent conflicts. The last two well..." She trails off for a few seconds getting distracted by something glimmering in the water. 

"oh yes the last two we recently just pick up they were held captive on a pirates ship and surely would have drowned if we hadn't have rescued them. The pirate captain held a terrible item that summoned something of the likes i've never seen from ocean's deepest depths and these two saved us from it along with the new Kings arrival."

 

Hilde eyes each member as Breeze describes them, taking in the information quietly. When she gets to the red tiefling girl wearing clothing from her homeland she grits her teeth slightly before she turns back to breeze.

"An odd group..." 

She walks back over to breeze and sits next to her again, lowering the hood of her cloak

"I trust you, in turn I will trust in them"

Breeze smiles watching the sun set 

"I'm glad we've made friends. Your trust will not be in vain I intend to keep it. If it's not to much to ask, might I know a bit about you? Only with what you're comfortable with sharing. I do not intend pry. I am however as the old saying goes "curious as a cat"" She gives a small laugh,

Hilde covers her mouth as she giggles, eyes landing on the same horizon

"I'm from the northern kingdom... Our queen had just died when her son was given power. Our king was a veslingr, weak and dumb, and we were easily raided."

She goes quiet for a moment

"I, and many other servants, were taken to be slaves for that King who claimed his kingdom was "woodstock" I escaped and was trying to flee on boat when..."

She stopped, expecting her to fill in the gaps without having to say anything

"That king, the one who enslaved so many, we've sent him to his timely end. With my own hands and they help of there's he no longer walks this realm. The king of old has been rightfully taken back his throne and I do no see him to cause harm to those who wish to live; only to those who desire destruction and chaos may the gods above save them before it is too late. He appears to rule with Grace and goodness in his heart as much as we've seen through past week of his reinstatement. I believe that the empire here in this land asked for his help and thus he sent us see what can be done." Breeze spots a fish swimming close to the boat and a sullen looks comes over her face.

"I will trust what you say friend" 

Hilde's eyes peel off the sky and slip to breeze curiously

"Troubled?"

"I do not claim to enjoy this bloodshed. As I've lost many of my own and seen, heard, and felt all of the heartache that comes with loss. I aim to see my tribe back to its glory before the storm and now that it's hopefully back in order I have no reasons to be here but I can't let go of seeing what lies ahead. My mind is telling me to return and be back with my tribe however my heart says that I am making a betterment of this world by seeking to maintain peace. Not by over ruling any that we see not of our own ideals and philosophies rather what peace is had to preserve it and show that it has a way with making the world go round just like gold has become... As my father use to say... A necessary evil..."

Hilde lowers her head but then raises it to the sky once more

"My mother used to say something similar... Maybe one day, if the gods allow, there will be no need for bloodshed... "

She goes quiet for a moment, anger flashing on her face for a split second

"As long as there are people like these invaders, that future is impossible"

Breeze looks up to the other boat 

"It's unclear whether or not we all fight for the same cause. I feel we've all been brought here, together for a reason, maybe that reason is to rinse this world of malice and tyranny. Those may just be silly hopes and ambitions but would it be wrong of me to say that I'd like to see your mother's saying become more true than the way she spoke those words. Afore arriving at Woodstock and being almost instantly captured I had but one aspiration and that was to see my family back to it's better days. I can now see that even though we lost so many and our villages were destroyed. That there are evils in this world far beyond that or gold and those are the ones my family... My father strove to keep out. So now that I'm here, now that I'm with everyone" Breeze takes a deep breath facing towards that sun that's setting and yells 

"I AM GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE!"

Hilde chuckles at her

"May Odin bless your path and Freyr keep you true to your beliefs"

Breeze goes on telling Hilde all about her days on the island the things she learned the different experiences she has being a fisherman with her father and just having a great time telling stories hopefully to a mostly entertained friend


End file.
